Gundam Seed: Revolution
by Solus Ortis
Summary: In times of war their are those that come to hate the actions of their own side. Follow 2 young pilots as they fight for causes that hate everything about what they are.
1. Chapter 1

**Gundam Seed: Revolution**

**Chapter 1**

**The Heliopolis Nightmare**

* * *

_Year 70 of the Cosmic Era. Due to the__Bloody Valentine tragedy, tensions between Earth and the PLANTs quickly developed into a full-fledged armed conflict. No one doubted that the larger Earth Forces would be victorious, but these earlier predictions proved to be very wrong. Almost 11 months has passed since the war began, with no end in sight. This story however, starts five months after the war began inside the briefing room aboard a ZAFT Nazca-class destroyer. Inside said waiting room and already dressed in their pilot suits are one female red coat pilot, one male red coat pilot, and 2 green coat pilots._

"You all know I'm not one to mince words, and you should have already heard about how we received a special code transmission for a last minute top secret mission. The reason is that we're the only forces in the area that can respond in time, so I'll try to keep things short." An older looking man said as he walked into the briefing room.

_That older looking man whose brown hair was already showing signs of grey in it wore the white uniform of a Zaft commander with the pin of a FAITH operative placed on the right side of his chest._

"Sir what's the mission?" the male red coat asks.

_The male red coat has short wavy crimson red hair, green eyes, wore dark blue boots instead of the standard black or white for pilot suits, and had a more relaxed expression on his face._

"I'm getting to that, so quite down Alex." the Zaft commander ordered.

"I apologize sir." Alex the crimson haired pilot said before doing as his superior officer ordered.

_The Zaft commander pressed a few buttons on a table like device located in the center of the briefing room, and after a few minutes it creates a small interactive holographic display. That display is a map of the area with a small triangle indicating their ships position, a small outpost at the outermost edge of the map, a small group of asteroids are placed in the center, and on the leftmost side/opposite side of the asteroids given the ships position is a small group of dotted lines indicated to be some kind of supply convoy._

"Intelligence received word only an hour ago that an Earth Alliance military supply convoy specifically from the Atlantic Federation is moving through the area on the other side of this asteroid belt." The ZAFT commander said as he points to their aforementioned locations.

"Do we know where they came from? Or what their destination is?" the female red coat pilot asked.

_The female ZAFT red coat has deep dark purple hair, that hair is waist length while parted around the forehead, with bright blue eyes, she has a more serious expression on her face compared to the rest of her comrade in arms, and the boots of her pilot suit is the same color as their hair._

"Their origin is unknown Emika, but it's believed that they're headed for the Atlantic Federation base on the moon. Save for when we arrive just outside of the asteroid belt and the battle itself, we're going maintain radio silence as we make our way to the supply convoy. It should only take 30 minutes to get there once we launch." The ZAFT Commander informed.

"I'm sorry for interrupting again sir, but do we know what's in the convoy?" Emika inquired.

"That's also unknown, and since there's not enough time to put together a capturing force… we've been authorized to destroy the convoy. The enemy's combat strength is 5 lightly armed but heavily armored transports and 20 mobile armors. We've been authorized to use Type D equipment to which Brandon and Louis will be carrying while the rest of us provide cover. We launch as soon as the Type D gear has been loaded onto their GINNs, so move out people!" the ZAFT commander explained calmly before yelling the last sentence.

"For ZAFT!" the four ZAFT pilots yelled before giving their superior officer a salute of the same kind.

_The whole ship not just these pilots were scurrying about with activity as the captain tries to move his ship as close to the operational area as possible, but that's not really important right now. White coats and up had their own room aboard ship while two red coats at a time shared a room, to which his own room was where the red coat Alex was going. Despite being a military vessel, we can see Alex's bunk is rather disorganized compared to the other neatly organized bunk belonging to his roommate though there are signs said roommate hasn't slept in it for a while._

"I figured I'd find you here before we head out." Emika said appearing in Alex's room's doorway.

"What is it Emika?" Alex said clearly uninterested in his friend's presence at the moment.

"You've always gone back to your room before we launch ever since….. though I can't really blame you for it either." Emika was saying when she suddenly realized with a sullen voice that she was about to say something she shouldn't.

"My only regret is that Todd won't be able to join us for this op. I mean we were going back to the homeland to pick him up before getting this assignment." Alex retorts.

_Polite conversations aside, Alex doesn't bother turning around to face Emika as his attention is focused on a picture in his hand. That picture is of Alex himself, Emika, this Todd person, another guy, and a girl that looks so much like Alex that she could be his sister….. quite frankly she probably is. Anyways the picture is of the five of them smiling after they received their diplomas due to graduating from one of ZAFT's more prominent military academies._

"Look I know you miss her and so do I, but you shouldn't let her affect you this much either." Emika tells her friend with a concerned tone of voice.

"There's just no way she could have been killed that easily at the Battle of Endymion, of which is why I'll find the Moebius Zero pilot that survived the battle and kill him to avenge her and all of our comrades that dies there." Alex declared as he started to become a little emotional.

"I know, but I can't help it. My reason for being here is to fight to end all the fighting, to which is both a moronic and ironic statement. Still, that's enough talking about me. Emika, so how do you feel being in one of ZAFTs best Special Forces teams after being here for a couple of weeks?" Alex explained before asking his friend a question because he strongly wanted to change the subject.

"I'm happy to fight by two of my friends again, and I also consider it an honor to fight on the same team as Commander Marsh. I mean you've seen his records…. at least the non-classified ones." Emika answered.

"Yeah…. I think I've said this before, but I'm actually honored to fight with someone like you." Alex pointed out as he tried to lie normally on his bed despite the disadvantage of zero gravity.

"You've said it before about how it's impressive that I'm one of the few naturals to graduate from a ZAFT military academy let alone receive top marks, and how it's even more impressive that I can also pilot a mobile suit meant for coordinators." Emika said immediately rejecting Alex's attempts at flattery.

"Well I can't help it, and besides your parents also called you… shoot what did they say again?" Alex mumbled as he became lost in thought.

"Sigh… they called me a natural coordinator." Emika said in such a way that it indicated it was a subject that she didn't want to talk about either.

"Right I've heard the term before. In an attempt to compete with coordinators the governments of Earth gathered together naturals who they deemed to have been born with the physical ability and mental talent to rival them at a specially formed school. It was a sound idea, but when… So are you still in contact with those guys we met on that training assignment a while ago?" Alex asks when he suddenly realizes that Emika wants the subject changed.

"We chat every now and then, and I've also bumped into one of them occasionally between assignments. What about you?" Emika answered.

"Not as much as you, but I send the occasional missive. In fact I think the greed haired one…. shoot I forgot his name again. Anyways, I think he had a bit of a crush…. Oww." Alex was saying when he suddenly yelped in pain.

_The reason that Alex suddenly yelped in pain was due to Emika suddenly though still lightly kicking him in the ribcage before he could even finish his sentence._

"What was that for?" Alex demanded to know as he placed one of his hands on his ribs.

"For saying something you shouldn't have. Now…." Emika was saying when….

All of a sudden Commander Marsh's voice can be heard over the ship's PA system saying "Type D equipment has been loaded and the Spectral is in position. All pilots report to the catapult deck for immediate launch!"

"Guess I can forget about taking a tap." Alex mumbles as he swam for his floating helmet before following Emika out the door.

_It's amazing that like the real world with jets; ZAFT ships can have all of their mobile suits aboard launch within minutes. The point is proven with Brandon and Louis already flying in space near the Spectral while they wait for the rest of their little Special Forces team to launch._

"Commander Marsh launching in the CGUE!" Commander Marsh yelled as he took off in his blue painted version of the mobile suit.

"Spectral to Alex….. you're cleared for launch. Emika you can follow as soon as he's out." The Spectral Officer in charge of CIC said via radio.

"Understood… . Alex Thomas GINN, launching!" Alex yelled.

"Emika Kurihara, heading out!" Emika yelled as she followed Alex shortly thereafter like the CIC officer said.

"Glad to see you three could finally join us." Brandon sarcastically said.

"Shut up Brandon." Alex said with a small tone of annoyance in his voice.

"All of you be quiet. From this point on until the operation ends call signs only, and maintain radio silence unless you have something important to report." Commander Marsh ordered.

"Saber 2 roger." Brandon said.

"Saber 3 will follow orders." Louis said.

"Saber 4 and 5 await your command Saber 1." Emika said as she spoke for Alex.

"Good now… Saber flight move out." Commander Marsh ordered.

_The next 25 minutes or so proceed safely and quietly for this squad of ZAFT pilots, of which indicates that Earth Forces thankfully didn't assign even more forces to the area and possibly that this convoy was so important that they didn't want to draw attention by assigning a large for to protect it. Anyways, after those 25 minutes had passed they arrived just outside of the asteroid belt which was the final obstacle between them and the Earth forces supply convoy._

"Saber 1 to all of Saber flight: We will be engaging the enemy the moment we're through this asteroid belt. All units perform system checks and report status. If any problems are detected, return to the Spectral immediately." Commander Marsh ordered.

"Saber 2 here, all systems are green." Brandon informed.

"Saber 3 is good to go as well. Wait….. I thought that this area looked familiar. Aren't we near that Eurasian colony that had some big disaster a couple of weeks ago?" Louis inquired.

"Saber 4 checking in and all systems are functional. Still to answer your question Louis yeah you're right. I heard the Venice colony's power plant had a massive failure and radiation leaks going on all over the colony. They said on the news that the Alliance would be sending relief forces there in a few days." Alex explained.

Saber 4, I said to use call signs while on assignment, so don't say Saber 3's name out loud. Speaking of power plants however, the Earth Forces probably thought the radiation leak would be a good cover to disguise their supply convoy as a relief convoy." Commander Marsh said whilst slightly disciplining Alex.

"It's a sound plan to be sure, but those stupid naturals lack the tech to properly pull it off. Say Saber 5, are you alright? You haven't said anything at all these past few minutes." Brandon inquired.

"Sorry for the slow response Saber 2. I'm detecting errors with my thrusters, radar, and communications but they're only minor so it won't affect my ability to fight." Emika informed after another minute of silence.

"Saber 5, as a precautionary measure return to the ship. Even if you can still fight tight now I'd rather not have you risk it." Commander Marsh ordered.

"But these issues are only minor at best." Emika plead.

"Did you see a question mark anywhere Saber 5? That wasn't a request." Commander Marsh adamantly said.

"Yes sir." Emika said feeling defeat as she turned her GINN around.

"Saber 5, we'll probably lose contact with you on the short band once the fighting starts. If anything happens we'll contact command and have them make you turn around to come save all of our sorry asses." Alex jokingly said.

"You mean like how I helped bail you out from failing your computer programming final." Emika retorts.

"Burrrrrn." Loud and Jason said together.

"You heard our squad's newest member/mascot. Now that all final system checks have been completed, Sabers 2-4 are to proceed to the operational area on the other side of the asteroid belt at full speed. Remember we're here to destroy the supply convoy on its way to Earth, but don't screw around as we'll only have a small window until they can call for reinforcements." Commander Marsh informed.

"Sir!" Sabers 2-4 yell.

_After clearing their last obstacle in the form of an asteroid belt along with the unexpected surprise of ship debris, the 4 remaining combat able members of Saber flight are surprised by what they see on the other side. The shock of it all forces the 4 ZAFT pilots to hide back behind the asteroids so they can decide on how to proceed._

"What the hell is going on here? These are civilian space transports and hospital ships not a military supply convoy. I thought you said the relief force for that colony wasn't supposed to arrive for a few more days Saber 4. Maybe we should contact command about how to proceed?" Louis suggested.

"I know I know I'm talking to them right now. No one move from this position until either I say so or the Earth Forces notice we're here." Commander Marsh ordered.

"Commander Marsh, I'm your representative for high command and I've been told to tell that you're orders haven't changed. You are to destroy this convoy with all possible speed." The high command rep informed via a private channel.

"Are you sure? We're talking about committing a war crime here." Commander Marsh inquired as he was clearly disturbed by high command's response.

"I repeat you are to destroy this convoy with all possible speed." The high command rep said as he repeated himself.

"Understood, Saber flight will proceed as planned." Commander Marsh said as he ended the transmission.

"What did our superiors say?" Alex inquired.

"There is no change to our assignment. We are to destroy all ships here regardless of affiliation." Commander Marsh reluctantly tells the men under his command.

_Meanwhile on the bridge of the ship at the head of the convoy of the only two actual Earth Forces' military ships here, the crew on duty at the moment is going about their normal duties thinking nothing is wrong. On particular officer through the use of radar sensors is monitoring space for any signs of danger._

"Oh shit oh shit, Captain!" the officer managing the radar yelled.

"What is it?" the ship's captain as he was off put by his subordinate's sudden behavior.

"3 GINNs and 1 CGUE detected off the stern 78 by 56 degrees hiding in the asteroids 200 meters from our position." The radar officer informed.

"Order all ships to switch over to level 1 battle stations, have the Moebius armors we already have deployed engage the ZAFT squad and order the ones still aboard launch immediately." The captain ordered.

_Meanwhile back to the section of asteroids where the 4 ZAFT pilots are hiding._

"Saber 1, it seems they know we're here. Looks like we're going to have to fight regardless." Brandon informed.

"Arhghh shit. Saber 4, you'll cover Saber 3 and attack the Earth Forces' ship at the front of the convoy while Saber 2 and I attack the vessel at the rear." Commander Marsh ordered.

"Roger, this is Saber 3 breaking formation and continuing with mission." Louis informed as he started to fly towards the front of the convoy.

"But arghh dammit! Saber 4 to Saber 3, I'll cover you as ordered." Alex said.

"That's good because there are 4 Moebius armors closing it on my pos." Louis informed.

"Roger. Just ease off the throttle a bit, let me overtake your flight path, and I'll deal with them." Alex strongly suggests.

_Due to the combination of the reduced speed and increased weight upon Louis's GINN, Alex's GINN is able to easily overtake him, to which gets the 4 Moebius armors attention as they perceive Alex as the bigger threat. Alex draws his GINN's sword and gets between the 4 Moebius armors before they even have a chance to open their missile pod doors and cuts said 4 mobile armors in two. He then follows up this attack by quickly destroying all guns on his and Saber 3's target ship's starboard side._

"I've cleared a path for you, so take it!" Alex yelled.

"That's our squad's ace the GINN Swordsman!" Louis said happy at his friend's accomplishment in this battle.

"Stop calling me by that nickname!" Alex barked.

_Through the combination of his heavy ion cannon, Pardus missile launcher, and Canus missile launcher Louis is able to quickly and easily destroy the Earth Forces' ship at the front of the formation._

"This is Saber 4, Saber 3 and I managed to destroy the ship at the front of the convoy. What's your status Saber 1?" Alex asks as he tries to get into contact with his superior officer.

"There's a somewhat larger contingent of mobile armors here then what you two had to deal with, but we'll break through momentarily. Continue attacking the remaining ship." Commander Marsh answered and then ordered.

"Understood sir…. but with all due respect sir we shouldn't be attacking these civilian ships at all even if they're being escorted by our enemy." Alex pointed out as his conscience started to catch up with him.

"And let our brothers and sisters murdered in the Bloody Valentine tragedy go unanswered? Do you really think those dam naturals would afford us such a luxury?" Louis yells as his tone of admiration for his comrade changed to one of anger directed towards him.

"I don't like this anymore than you Saber 1, but we're soldiers and we have our orders." Commander Marsh retorts.

"But sir….. this makes us no different than them!" Alex yelled in response.

"Follow your orders Saber 4, and don't make me ask you again!" Commander Marsh ordered.

"Arghh god dam it!" Alex yelled within the confines of his own mind as he redrew his sword.

"Hmmmmm…. Saber 4, what are you doing?! Wake up Saber 4. Morgenroete security officer Alex Dino, wake up!" Louis strangely yells for some reason.

* * *

_If you haven't figured it out already, though this story starts 5 months after the Bloody Valentine War began it is not a flashback of the past, but rather a dream that pertains to it. You see after he wakes up, Saber 4 or rather Alex finds himself on the floor after falling off a chair he happened to be sleeping on. The chair itself was located in the hangar where the X-105 Strike and the X-303 Aegis were in the final stages of completion._

"That dream again huh? What the…. man my rear end feels sore." Alex quietly mumbled as he shakes himself awake.

"I'm glad to see you've enjoyed your nap Alex, though it's not like you to suddenly fall asleep in the middle of a shift." A female engineer working on these two mobile suits pointed out.

"It's your own fault for taking so long. Do you have those security reports I came here for?" Alex asked.

_The female engineer that Alex was talking to had brown hair about shoulder length, matching brown eyes, she was about 170cm tall, and looks to be about the age of 26._

"Sorry, I misplaced them and it took me longer than I thought to find them." The female engineer said apologetically.

"I'm not exactly blameless either since I haven't been sleeping well for the past few days. How long was I asleep anway?" Alex asks.

"About an hour, so you shouldn't be in any trouble with your boss. Still a lot of people are going without sleep since a bulk of the new ship's crew will be arriving tomorrow. Once everything has been settled, you'll be able to get all the sleep you want." The female engineer pointed out.

"Then I guess I should get back to my route Ms. Ramius." Alex retorts.

_Meanwhile on a ZAFT ship that is only a day out from Heliopolis, Emika who's still alive after these 6 months and has cut her hair to shoulder length, walks into an office aboard the ship carrying a small bundle of documents for the officer waiting inside. That officer himself is none other than the infamous Rau Le Creuset._

"Thank you for coming to my office FAITH operative Emika Kurihara and delivering these documents to my office, but you didn't have to do that." Commander Creuset gratefully said.

"With all due respect sir, I planned and will be leading the ground portion of this operation so I should be the one delivering to you the finalized version of it." Emika retorts.

"Despite my seniority as an officer, you have more authority than me on this operation despite the lack of official approval from the homeland." Commander Creuset pointed out.

"Despite my rank I'm not afraid to refer judgment to those my senior." Emika said.

"Yes I remember how you're here as Chairman Clyne's representative in what was supposed to be a reconnaissance mission, but things changed when we learned that the Earth Force's new mobile suits were nearing completion and with me ordering a team into Heliopolis using said wisdom." Commander Creuset said as he started reviewing Emika's finalized plans.

"Are there any complaints sir?" Emika asks.

"No this strategy is very impressive even for a natural, so you have my approval to use it. Quite frankly I'm proud of how you're bridging the gap between coordinators and the few naturals in ZAFT's military service." Commander Creuset said complimenting Emika.

"Sir, thank you. That statement means a lot coming from one of ZAFT's most prominent commanders." Emika gratefully said.

"I only wish we didn't lose your friends and your brother in Saber Squad 6 months ago. Their skills would certainly make what's to come a lot easier, but….. for now you're free to go while I review your strategy in detail." Commander Creuset informed.

"Thank you sir." Emika said as she gave Commander Creuset a traditional ZAFT style salute.

_In the ship's hallway on the other side of the commander's office doorway Emika walks alone for several minutes._

"Yo Emika, you finished with your meeting with the commander?" a ZAFT green coat asks.

"Yes it went by a lot faster than I thought it would Todd." Emika answered.

"That's goo…. Wait I know that face…. Commander Creuset said something to remind you about Saber team didn't he?" Todd asks again.

"Yes." Emika bluntly answered as she had a sad look on her face.

"Look it's my fault that everything went wrong. If only I wasn't sent home on medical leave, I could have been there with Commander Marsh and the others to prevent them from being overpowered by those dam naturals. Um.. no offense. I mean coordinators are supposed to be more resistant to diseases." Todd said as he stomped his feat out of anger for a moment.

"No it's my fault. I should have been more responsible with keeping my unit in repair. If I was, Alex along with the others wouldn't have died." Emika said.

"There's no use in thinking about it like that, I was going to tell you this later anyway…. but to honor the guy who saved my life twice I decided to take part in some additional mobile suit CQC training programs back at the academy. When I've done something to earn it, I'll take up Alex's nickname as the GINN Swordsman and honor his death that way." Todd said as he put a smile on his face for Emika's sake.

"Yeah I remember how he got that nickname too." Emika retorts.

"So what should we do now that we're off duty?" Todd asks.

"Come on Todd, there's still a war to win." Emika said.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Emika: Alex….. what the hell how are you still alive? We all thought you were dead?

Alex: There's a war going on so there's no time for that.

Emika: But we all cried at your funeral….. our friends, our family, and even some of the guys that are still in the Academy!

Alex: Yes well things can suddenly change Emika. You of all people should know that.

Emika: Next time on Gundam Seed: Revolution "Collapsing Land Part 1"

Lula: No…. don't leave me alone in these metal reapers of death.


	2. Collapsing Land I

**Gundam Seed: Revolution **

**Chapter 2**

**Collapsing Land I**

* * *

_In order to reach the future we must build a foundation upon the past for better or for worse, and you saw just that in this tale of revolution. Alex Thomas or going by his alias Alex Dino is working at Morgenroete as a security officer assisting in the protection of the development of the G Weapons. The same young man also used to be an ace ZAFT pilot, to which many in ZAFT also thought he was dead. Emika and Todd are among the few who took his supposed "death" hard, but boy will they be in for a surprise when they find out the truth. After her meeting with Commander Creuset, Emika and Todd are spending some time in the Vesalius's training simulator. Both are sparing against one another using a simulated CGUE as they both know it could be a while before they can pilot the real thing._

"Today's the day I finally beat you in practice!" Todd yelled as he charged at Emika with his simulated CGUE's heavy sword.

"You're a day late and a dollar short!" Emika retorts.

_Through a clever yet risky maneuver, Emika by using the barrel of her simulated CGUE's Cattus rifle is able to push off Todd's attack by making sure the aforementioned barrel comes into contact with the fuller of his sword. Despite the odd angle she's holding said rifle, Emika is able to bring this simulated battle to a close by firing a round through Todd's simulated CGUE's cockpit._

"Shoot…. thought I had you this time." Todd tells his friend as their simulator cockpit doors open up.

"Hmph…..you weren't even close, but you have improved your swordsmanship a lot despite you having not taking the CQC classes you mentioned yet." Emika said as she gave Todd a competitive smile.

"Let me have one more match!" Todd yelled.

"No, there are other people here who've been waiting for their turn. Besides I've been sweating a lot, and I want to save my strength for tomorrow's operation." Emika said as she exits the simulator cockpit.

"Anyways… I guess you have a point. I'll just go grab a bite from the cafeteria and get some sleep then." Todd said after he does the same and catches up with Emika.

_After taking a few minutes to shower and change out of their pilot suits in their respective locker rooms, Emika and Todd meet up again to store their pilot suits. You see while in a emergency situation ZAFT pilots change into their pilot suits in their respective locker rooms, however the suits themselves are stored in secondary lockers which are located next to the entrances of both locker rooms for ease of access purposes._

"You've lost a little weight." Todd tells Emika as the two of them close their assigned secondary locker doors.

"That's because I haven't had the time to eat recently." Emika retorts.

"Well that's not good…. even we Coordinators need to consume the gruel they serve every now and then." Todd pointed out showing concern for his friend.

"Yes well hmm…. You there soldier, what are you doing?" Emika asked as she saw a ZAFT green coat who she knew to be called Billy.

_You see Emika's curiosity was peaked when she saw Billy open one of the secondary lockers she knew to be empty, and place something inside._

"Operative Kurihara ma'am, Commander Creuset ordered me to take this spare pilot suit and red coat uniform out of storage and put it in here." Billy explained as he backed away enough for Emika to see the aforementioned outfits.

"Have you been given a promotion Billy?" Emika inquired.

"No ma'am, I was just ordered to place them in here. If you want to know why I was ordered, I'm afraid you're going to have ask the commander himself because he wants to see you at your earliest convenience. If you'll excuse I have other duties to attend to." Billy informed as he starts making towards the door.

"Hold on…. as you go about your shipboard duties tell the soldiers who are taking part in the ground operation to gather in the briefing room." Emika ordered as she stops Billy by grabbing him on the shoulder.

"Tch….. arrogant natural... Understood ma'am, I'll get on it right away." Billy very quietly whispered before responding to Emika's orders.

"What was that?" Emika asked having heard Billy's inaudible mumbling.

"Nothing ma'am." Billy answered.

"Now hold on for just a second. You shouldn't insult one of ZAFT's most trusted military officers like that." Todd said with anger to Billy having overheard exactly what she whispered.

"FAITH or not she's still a Natural, so how do we know she's not some deep cover spy?!" Billy yelled having apparently finally snapped.

"Do you even know why she was promoted to FAITH in the first place?!" Todd yelled.

"Why should I care about what a Natural does?" Billy retorts.

"Well you've heard about how the Earth Forces tried to push into our space territory 3 months back with half their 6th orbital fleet right?" Todd asks.

"Yeah, and I heard we easily defeated them." Billy retorts.

"Well…" Todd was saying.

"Well the truth is that wasn't the case. The emergency defense fleet which I was a part of at the time had their command vessel destroyed by the Earth Forces after a lucky sneak attack. This sent our side into chaos and we were going to be defeated when I managed to rally our remaining forces, and launch a counter offensive which lead to our victory." Emika explained having decided to tell the story herself.

"Yeah right… I would have heard if that was true." Billy said in disbelief.

"After the battle the crew aboard the ship I was assigned to at the time gave me a hero's welcome, and the Plant Supreme Council wanted to use such an important defensive victory to gain more public support for the war. Yet there were those on the council who felt a "Natural Savior" would send the wrong idea, so my name was taken out of the media release of it. The council however, wasn't ungrateful so they gave me this promotion as thanks." Emika explained.

"Alright I'll believe you're not a spy, but….. but it's still your fault my dad is dead!" Billy yelled.

"Sorry, you're dad?" Emika asked with a confused expression.

"My father and mother got divorced when I was young and I ended up taking my mother's maiden name, but my father was Commander Marsh your superior officer in Saber squad." Billy explained.

"I don't deny it at all since it probably really is my fault he's dead, but you're not the only person who lost someone that day. My brother and Todd's best friend died as well." Emika pointed out.

"Rghhh….. if you'll excuse me I have other shipboard duties to attend to." Billy said as he decides to leave before saying something else he'll regret.

"Man I can't believe there are still people who doubt you despite the things you've accomplished." Todd said once he was sure Billy was out of earshot.

"During WW2, Japanese citizens were torn from their homes under the guise of dealing with potential spies. They were being persecuted merely because of their genes, and even now in this supposed age of unity it's no different. It doesn't matter if it's Coordinator's superiority complex or Natural's inferiority complex. Did you now that in a research study performed by the Earth Alliance only 1 out of every 30 million naturals are born with the ability to rival coordinators?" Emika said with a sad yet expressionless look on her face.

"Yeah I know both you and Alex have said it to me before. Especially since I used to not exactly like you very much, but that changed when he reminded me that you shouldn't judge a person by their genes." Todd said as he reminisced about the past.

"I'd prefer peace as well but that won't happen until we die, one side defeats the other, or both sides agree to a truce." Emika pointed out.

"That's an unfortunate thing when it comes to war, but….. you should really go and see the commander before he gets mad. I'll help Billy rally the troops in the meantime." Todd informed.

* * *

_There you have it with some people considering Emika a traitor, others a spy, and very few a hero despite her accomplishments. She ignores the members of the Vesalius's who give her said kinds of stares as she arrived just outside of Commander Creuset's office._

"Excuse me sir, are you in?" Emika said as she tries to speak through the doorway first before actually entering Commander Creuset's office.

"Ah I see Billy found you sooner that I thought. Well no matter go ahead and come in." Commander Creuset responds.

_As Emika walked in, Commander Creuset wasn't doing anything particularly interesting just writing reports on his personal terminal but that's not really important right now._

"Is there a problem with my plan for raiding Morgenroete sir?" Emika inquired.

"No. Provided no unexpected factors make themselves known, things should go smoothly with your strategy. That however isn't why I called you here. I'm assuming Billy told you about the spare uniform and pilot suit correct?" Commander Creuset inquired.

"Yes sir, but what are they for?" Emika answered.

"As you know part of our intelligence on the Earth Force's new mobile suits is coming from a deep cover military intelligence operative. The original plan was for him to take cover in the Heliopolis shelters and have him be picks up by a local detachment on Earth, however he requested permission to and I quote 'Resume his duties as a mobile suit pilot as soon as possible.' I've decided to grant him his request." Commander Creuset explained.

"What does that have to do with me?" Emika inquired.

"Since you'll be leading a team to the GAT-X301 and GAT-X302's shared hangar I've ordered our operative to meet you there, so just in case he gets there before you keep the death toll to a minimum." Commander Creuset informed.

"Regardless of if he gets there before me, how will I recognize him?" Emika inquired.

"Ask him the question 'Why is there revenge?' to which he should answer by stating his ZAFT military service number and by repeating the following words exactly 'To avenge Valentine's day' though not necessarily in that order." Commander Creuset informed.

"I understand the code phrase, but why the service number?" Emika inquired.

"I believe you'll recognize it. I've already had Miguel sneak aboard Heliopolis via a civilian PLANT transport to inform our operative of this, and he should be back aboard the Vesalius within a couple of hours. That's all I wished to tell you, so you're free to head to the mission briefing you've arranged." Commander Creuset ordered.

_I wonder who the deep cover operative Commander Creuset is? Well I'm certain you will all find out soon enough. Skipping ahead to the briefing Emika called, among all of the rank and file green coats there are also 4 certain familiar red coats waiting as well._

"Is everyone here?" Emika asks the room filled willed with soldiers as she walks into the room carrying a small yet tightly bound file.

"Ma'am, Miguel isn't present." Todd informed as he resumed the use of formalities in this official situation.

"Then he must still be on assignment for Commander Creuset, but we won't stop for him either. Billy, since you're his squad-mate tell Miguel how the mobile suits will be involved in the attack on Heliopolis if he doesn't get back until after the briefing." Emika ordered.

"Yes mam." Billy said as he had no choice but to salute a superior officer in this situation.

_Not unlike how Commander Marsh activated a sort of holographic display system, Emika does the same only instead of a downscaled version of their section of the universe it's a detailed hologram of Heliopolis detailed down to the last piece of loose space rock._

"As you may have already heard, we've received word that the Earth Forces particularly the Atlantic Federation are developing with the assistance of Orb 7 top of the line mobile suits that make our GINNs look like their Moebius armors. In addition we also have reports of a ship being built as well." Emika tells the ZAFT soldiers as pictures of the aforementioned weapons are shown on a secondary screen located in the briefing room.

"Ma'am what are our orders?" one of those 4 certain familiar red coats asked.

_The red coat that spoke up has navy blue hair that reached the top of his neck in length, bangs cover the left side of his forehead, he has green eyes, and besides wearing the red coat he seems to conduct himself in a reserved manner._

"Athrun I'm getting to that, but before I begin I have to ask you all something. This operation hasn't been approved by the council and will happen with or without it, however successful or not there's the possibility those involved will be reprimanded by the council. I will not blame anyone if any of you wish to avoid punishment by not taking part, so for those of you who wish to leave do so now." Emika informed.

_Whether or not if it was due to loyalty to Emika or more likely loyalty to ZAFT, not a single soldier in the room got up from their seats and the soldiers who had to stand simply continued to lean against the wall._

"We'll be sneaking three teams into Heliopolis using the 2 small stealth transports we have aboard the ship. The transports will drop us off here near a maintenance shaft into the asteroid mine, and from there we'll be able to gain access to the rest of the colony" Emika explained as she had the holographic display zoom in on the aforementioned location.

"What are the assignments?" a random ZAFT soldier asks.

"The saboteur team will head to the colony's bottommost levels where the Earth Force's new ship is. They'll plant timed explosives at 3 fuel nodes, these two shafts, and this VIP box here. Even if the resulting explosion fails to destroy the ship, it should keep it inside its dry dock long enough for us to capture their mobile suits. Dearka Elsman and Nicol Amalfi given your high marks at the academy for explosives expertise and stealth recon respectively, you two will be leading this team. After the explosives are planted the saboteur team will support the raid team to accomplish their objective assuming they haven't already done so. I'll be explaining what that objective is in just a moment." Emika explained as the holographic recreation of Heliopolis zoomed in on a rough extrapolated version of the target location

"Sweet." Dearka whispers under his breath.

"I'll do my best to be of use." Nicol said as he willingly offers Emika a salute.

"Most of our intelligence on the off limit sections of Heliopolis particularly the ones that concern where we'll be operating come from a deep cover agent in Morgenroete. In his last update he reported that 4 different roads which lead to the new Earth Force's ship are being blocked off as they bring 5 of the 7 Mobile Suits through them, however he doesn't know if they're bringing them through separate roads at once or as a single convoy with the 3 other roads being closed off as a diversionary tactic against people who want to try what we're about to do. The raid team will find which road they're on, report it to the mobile suit team as they enter the colony, and then once the explosives go off the raid team with the support of the saboteur team will capture these mobile suits. Athrun Zala, you and Yzak Joule and Rusty Mackenzie will be leading the raid team since you two had the highest grades in forward assault at the academy." Emika informed as she had the tactical map zoom in on that simulated location as well.

"Understood ma'am." Athrun said.

"Last that leaves me and Todd in charge of the capture team. We'll be heading to the hangar where the… ah here we are. As I was saying, we'll be headed to the hangar where the GAT-X301 Blaze and the GAT-X302 Aquis are to secure these last two units and we'll also be extracting our deep cover operative." Emika explained as she quickly looks over the small file she brought with her.

"Excuse me ma'am, but what's the mobile suit team's role?" Billy inquired.

"The explosives are timed to go off just minutes after the Vesalius and the Gamow launch an attack on the outside of the colony to deal with the Heliopolis Defense force and the Earth Force's ship arriving tomorrow. Once a path has been opened, a portion of the mobile suits between both ships will be sent inside Heliopolis to divert the attention of any vehicles they would send after the raid and capture team onto themselves, support whoever gets into one of these mobile suits as they escape the colony, and if possible carry back some their spare parts for analysis. All teams are to hold their fire unless absolutely necessary until the explosives detonate." Emika finished explaining as she started to glance at Todd for some reason.

"You heard her people. To the crew of the Gamow who joined us here, we appreciate your time and a shuttle will take you back to your ship in two hours. As for the rest of you begin your preparations immediately because the operation begins 2pm local colony time 24 hours from now!" Todd yelled like he knew what Emika wanted him to do.

"For ZAFT!" the room full of soldiers yelled before giving their customary salute.

"I'm going to the ship's armory to see if I can make the requisition of equipment go more smoothly." Todd tells Emika before leaving the briefing room and after making his way through the crowd of exiting ZAFT soldiers.

_The room stands for the most part empty leaving 4 certain red coats, and Emika who is preoccupied with collecting and reviewing the materials she brought with her. _

"What is it? I did say that everyone was free to leave." Emika said not bothering to look up from the file she was reading.

"I didn't mean to be a bother mam, but I wanted to personally offer you and Alex wherever he is my thanks for saving all of our skins during that training mission while we were still at the academy." Athrun revealed.

"It's not unheard of for academy graduates to assist teachers with the instruction of academy students, but I appreciate your sentiment none the less." Emika said as she looked up from the file in her hand.

"Personally I think the natural controlled governments are a bunch of pricks, but natural or not I can't say won't say anything bad about someone who saved my life. Geez if only Alex was alive I'd have less trouble saying this." Yzak said showing his gratitude for whatever Emika and Alex did in his own special way.

"Yzak you shouldn't have said that." Nicol said apparently revealing that it's a sore subject with Emika to talk about Alex that way.

"Dude, even I thought saying it that way was stupid." Dearka pointed out.

"If you'll excuse me I still have a lot of prep work to do for tomorrow. The 4 of you should get ready for tomorrow as well, and say your piece to those you can." Emika said as she just collects all of her materials and immediately leaves the room with a sullen look on her face.

* * *

_Sullen look upon a maiden's face aside, meanwhile at the same time back inside Heliopolis Alex has resumed his rounds around Morgenroete after dropping off the security reports Lt. Ramius gave him at the central security office._

"At least the skies over here are peaceful even if they aren't real, and even if they won't be for long." Alex thought as he stared at the simulated clouds in the sky.

"Central Security office to Alex, what's your status?" a male voice said as it can be heard coming out of the radie clipped to Alex's belt.

"Don't worry everything is fine and I won't be falling asleep again anytime soon, so don….. hmm what the heck?" Alex suddenly said midsentence after picking up his radio.

"What is it? Do we have some kind of situation?" the head security office rep asks.

"Negative, it was just a squirrel." Alex answered.

"Don't scare me like that I was about to call the alarm. Anyways, I've been authorized to tell you that after you finish patrolling this sector you're free to go home early if you want." The head security office rep informed.

_Alex quickly resumed his patrol soon after clipping his radio back onto his belt. He had only walked a few steps when he heard another rustling noise coming from a nearby bush, but this time around it was too loud for a squirrel rummaging for food to be the cause. _

"Who's there?!" Alex yelled as he carefully reached for his gun due to getting a bad feeling in his gut.

_Alex had finally pointed his gun at the nearby bush right at the moment where whoever was causing the rustling nose decided to come out of it. Our hero had secretly hoped it was just some wild animal bigger than a squirrel but what he saw instead was a young woman the same age as him maybe a year younger, with shoulder length blonde hair, violet eyes, and was about 5'4"s tall. She had on a dark red blouse, a pair of black pants, and red/black colored tennis shoes._

"Put your hands behind your back and identify yourself!" Alex ordered as he aims his gun at the mysterious intruder.

_The mysterious girl continued to stare into Alex's eyes and Alex into hers. Perhaps this girl's eyes have some kind of hypnotic effect because it gets Alex to lower his gun and his guard somewhat. The moment he does so, the blonde haired girl bolts in another direction._

"Shit Alex to security office, please respond!" Alex yelled into his radio as he continued to chase after this intruder.

"What is it Alex? Have you finished your patrol already?" the central security office rep asked.

"Unknown female intruder proceeding towards hangar B-27A. I'm in foot pursuit 8 meters behind her.

"Understood, I'll divert staff to your position immediately. Do not lose the intruder." The central security office rep said.

_Alex had followed this girl for several minutes, and eventually managed to chase her to a series of tightly packed buildings which had maze-like alleyways between them. He had chased this girl a few feet into the maze when all of a sudden a unknown assailant pulls Alex into one of the side alleys, of which in response he raises his fist to throw a punch._

"Relax man, I just came here to give you a message." A man said as he waved his arms in a crisscross style to indicate he meant no harm.

_That man was two maybe three years older than Alex, with blonde hair, brown eyes, and for some reason was wearing a dark trench coat out of some cliché spy movie._

"Yeah well what's the color of the day?" Alex asks the man.

"Indigo." The man answered.

"Who are you?" Alex asks.

"Miguel Aiman, Commander Creuset sent me in here to tell you that he granted your request. This portable data terminal contains instructions on what to do." Miguel said as he gave Alex a small square like device.

"Then it's been decided?" Alex asks.

"2pm local colony time tomorrow. Anyways given the silent alarms I noticed going off, I should get out of here." Miguel answered.

"No it's not….. hold on…" Alex was saying when he suddenly picks up his radio.

"Central security office to Alex, what's your status?" the central security office rep inquired revealing him to be the reason Alex picked up his radio.

"I chased the female intruder to the alleys between the buildings in sector 23AB." Alex answered.

"Understood, we have two securities personal near where you are. I'll divert them to your position immediately." The central security office rep said.

"Like you said you should get out of here, so I can do my other job for a full day one last time." Alex pointed out.

"Before I go, I was shocked to find out that the deep cover spy was you. It'll be an honor to fight by the GINN Swordsman." Miguel said as he ran off after giving Alex a quick Zaft style salute.

_Ah so that's who the deep cover spy Commander Creuset was talking about is. Getting back on topic, Alex runs back into the maze-like alleyways hoping there's still some chance he could catch this female intruder. He also knew that due to the short amount of time he took to talk to this Miguel the female intruder could have easily gotten away. Alex was proven wrong when he found the female intruder a few minutes into this maze. Quite frankly it was almost like she wanted to get caught by him,_

"Are you trying to get caught? Why did you wait?" Alex asked as he pointed his gun at the intruder.

"…..big brother?" was what the mysterious intruder said in a warm tone.

"What the hell… she sounds exactly like…" Alex mumbled as the way this intruder said that caused him to lower his gun.

_Then like before this mysterious female intruder used the opening Alex gave her and started sprinting down one of the alleyways, and it ends up causing Alex to be in foot pursuit once more. Our hero could hear his coworkers on the other side of the alleyway, so that means this intruder is stuck between a rock and a hard place…. or at least so they thought._

"Where'd she go?" one of two security officers yelled as Alex came into their view.

"She should be here I saw her go down this alleyway!" Alex yelled.

"Shoot… it looks like the others haven't had much luck either." The second of the two security officers said after getting off his radio.

"Central Security Office, we've lost the intruder and I recommend that the facility be quietly locked down and all vehicles coming in and out searched." Alex said as he spoke into his radio.

"Understood, and I'll inform the other security personal of the situation. In the mean time Alex, return to the security office. We conveniently have a sketch artist on hand, so we'd like to get a composite sketch out as soon as possible." The central security officer rep informed.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Alex informed.

_After giving the composite sketch of this mysterious intruder to his superiors, Alex was allowed to go home early. He lives in a small apartment complex near Morgenroete, and his own apartment itself is meant for two people._

"Ah it's good to be back home after a hard day's work. Now where is… oh she's not home yet." Alex thought as he placed his jacket on a coat rack that was conveniently placed just inside the door.

_Alex's apartment is only decorated with the bare essentials such a fridge, kitchen, a small table, a single couch, a small TV, and a couple of potted plants though despite the presence of these basic amenities those were not the most interesting things here. The most interesting things here were an incomplete baby crib, a stack of diapers, and a few baby toys still in there boxes._

"Well I guess I'll see what's left in the fridge, but I doubt it given her recent apatite as he made his way towards the kitchen.

_By the time Alex used a single slice of bread to top off a simple sandwich, he heard the sound of the tumblers of a lock clicking together coming from the front door. Having a strong hunch who was on the other side, our hero quickly hurried to the door to open it._

"Oh honey, I didn't think you'd be home this early." a young woman said carrying a few bags of groceries before giving Alex a quick peck on the lips.

"There was a minor incident at work Mary, and thankfully my boss decided to give me the rest of the day off because of it." Alex explained

"Oh um since I didn't know you were going to be home early today I kind of invited my parents over for dinner. I hope you don't mind." Mary informed.

_This Mary girl has short wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and she happens to be just a couple of inches taller than Alex. Mary is wearing a plain yellow sweater, a white undershirt, gray pants, and most shockingly she appeared to be about 5 months pregnant._

"They're your parents. Why would I mind? Almost forgot….. how was your doctor's appointment?" Alex inquired.

"This little one and I are it perfect health but the doctor did recommend I increase my vitamin C intake, and I brought up my parents because they kind of picked me up from my appointment along with buying all of the food." Mary said as she purposely shook her pregnant belly a little.

"Shit… Does your dad still….. not like me very much?" Alex whispered under his breath before reluctantly asking Mary a question.

"Only…. slightly less than from when the last time you two talked." Mary answered.

"Your mom still pushing that we should…." Alex was saying.

"Yes she's still pushing for the wedding bells." Mary interrupted.

"That's good." Alex said.

"Why?" Mary inquired.

"Because oh…. I'll tell you after dinner." Alex said as Mary's parents came in at that moment.

"I can handle carrying all of this dear." Mary's father says to her mother.

"Simply because I'm not very tall doesn't mean I can't carry a few bags." Mary's mother retorts.

_To describe Mary's parents in a nutshell her father is rather muscular while her mother perfectly fits the description of a middle aged loli._

"I see you're still working at that dead end job. You have a child on the way, so you should be trying to make some real money." Mary's father tells Alex once they lock sights with each other.

"I haven't been working for Morgenroete for very long, so I can't help it if I don't get opportunities for promotion right away. Besides my current salary isn't that bad." Alex retorts as he and Mary's father start giving each other the mean girl.

"Isn't that bad…. This apartment is sparsely furnished and barely baby-proofed." Mary's father retorts.

"That being said I don't intend to rely on patience alone, of which is because once my work schedule dies down I plan to go back to school to help improve our life together." Alex said with signs of aggression on his face.

"Dad.. don't fight. You remember how the both of you had to be tasered by the cops the last time the two of you fought." Mary pointed out as she tried to diffuse the situation.

"Yes well… if I were to say anything good about this person, it's that even for a coordinator he's unusually strong." Mary's father pointed out as he recalled the incident that required the use of the shock inducing weaponry.

"And for a natural you certainly know how to throw a punch." Alex retorts.

Now now we came here to have a nice family meal, so try to relax." Mary's mother said as she started to try and diffuse the situation as well.

_And that family meal they shared together consisted of…. well actually that's not very important, but two hours later after the meal the early evening descended into polite conversation between mother and daughter and what passes for it between Alex and Mary's father._

"Make no mistake Alex, I hate you for taking away my daughter's dream to be a doctor, but that child needs its father as much as it does its mother, so I won't crush your skull in two." Mary's father said and given his tone of voice he clearly meant what he said.

"Look I know you didn't intent to be parents at such a young age, but I can tell how much you two love each other. I'm sure you'll be great parents because of that fact, so just let mommy plan the wedding when you do decide to finally pop the question." Mary's mom said with a smile.

"Yes well actually I have something to say about that." Alex said as he got up from the dinner table.

_Shockingly Alex moves to the other side of where Mary is standing, and gets down on one knee._

"When I first came to Heliopolis I had a void in the depths of my soul not even my job could fill, but all that changed when I met you at the hospital 6 months ago. The life you are and the life growing inside gave me back my will to live. This is why I ask…. Mary will you marry me?" Alex asked as he pulled a diamond ring from his pocket.

"Yes…. yes…. and a thousand times yes." Mary said as she cried tears of joy.

_And so this one night… this last ended happily because that's what Alex wanted it to be so he'd have something to look back on with what's to come. 2 AM the following morning, Alex carefully gets out of bed so as not to wake Mary up. He then hooks the data terminal Miguel gave him to the computer in his and Mary's bedroom._

"Effective as it is…. this is a little brutal even for him. Then if they plan to go through here at that time I'd better hustle it." Alex thought as he carefully looked through all of the material on this data-terminal.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Mary asked as the hum of the computer is enough to rouse her from sleep.

"Nothing…. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to work on some paperwork." Alex said as he quickly hid what he was looking at from Mary's view.

"Look….. yawn…. Despite what my dad said and like what my mom said, I know you're going to be a great father." Mary said.

"Mary I know you have another doctor's appointment tomorrow as well, but promise me that after it you'll stay near where there's a shelter." Alex said as he turned to face Mary.

"Why? What's wrong?" a concerned Mary asks.

"I had that dream again." Alex reluctantly said.

"You mean the one from where you were still in ZAFT?" Mary asks again.

"Yes…. look every time I've had that dream something bad has happened. Not always to me, but always something bad. This time around the dream… or rather the nightmare was so vivid. So will you promise me that tomorrow you'll try and stay close to a shelter?" Alex asks.

"Alright I trust you, so I will. Now go back to bed… actually scratch then could you go get me a burrito from that 24 hour Mexican place down the block?" Mary said.

"Sure." Alex said as a faint smile appeared on his face.

* * *

_Now isn't that a touching scene between a couple of expecting parents, and an interesting scene between a couple of unusual expecting grandparents. After making a late night burrito run, time moves forward to early in the afternoon the following day. Like he's been doing for the last 6 months, Alex is standing behind Lt. Ramius waiting for the security reports he's supposed to pick up as she works on getting the Aegis and the Strike ready for transport._

"I'm waiting." Alex tells Lt. Ramius as he taps his feet due to impatience.

"Sorry I'm trying to get this last panel back on. Could you please pass me that wrench? I'll get those reports for you right after I take care of this." Lt. Ramius asked.

"I'm just glad that when all of these mobile suits are out of here I can spend some more time at home." Alex said.

"That's right your girlfriend is 6 months pregnant right? Well I'm sure you'll be able to build a good home together once this war is over" Lt. Ramius asks.

"She's 5 months along actually, and I'm sure she will… if she can ever forgive me for what I've done." Alex tells Lt. Ramius before whispering the last part of his sentence under his breath.

"If you'll excuse me I should turn in these reports….. don't want to fall asleep on the job again." Alex said as he tried made a joke out of yesterday's events.

_After dropping off his usually security reports, Alex picks up a sandwich from the Morgenroete cafeteria and goes to the nearby park where he often sees students from the company's college division hang out together at. Speaking of students sitting not too far away from Alex is a young man about 2 years younger than him, with brown hair, purple eyes, and for some strange reason a robot bird on his shoulder as he watches news updates while working on some kind of assignment._

"Kira!" So this is where you've been hanging out!" Tolle yelled in order to get his friend's attention.

"Miriallia and Tolle, what are you two doing here?" Kira asks his two friends.

"Professor Kato was looking all over for you." Miriallia explained.

Arghh again? What does he want this time?" Kira asks clearly finding these repeated requests of his annoying.

"Don't know. He just asked us to bring you to him right away." Miriallia answered.

"You're assisting the prof with something aren't you?" Tolle curiously inquired.

"It's more like I've been assisting him too much actually. I still haven't finished going through all of the stuff he dumped off on me yesterday. Apparently he's been spending all of his free time on some big development project, but he won't tell me what it is." Kira explained to his two friends.

"I see…. well for a change of subject have you heard any news updates about ZAFT's actions in the war?" Tolle inquired.

"It's a week old, but a news video I was looking at a moment ago talked about some pretty heavy fighting in Kaohsiung." Kira tells his friends.

"If it's really a week old then ZAFT's probably already taken over Kaohsiung by now." Tolle pointed out.

"Still that's not very far from us. I wonder if the homeland will be alright." Miriallia said with concern.

"Oh it'll be alright. Orb is a neutral nation, so Zaft has no reason to attack us." Tolle said in an attempt to ease his girlfriend's mood.

"Really? Then I guess we'll be okay then. Say Kira, do you know who that guy over there is? I mean the one sitting over there wearing a Morgenroete uniform." Miriallia asked pointing to Alex as he was sitting only a few benches away.

"I think I saw him escort Professor Kato into an off-limits section of Morgenroete once, but that was a while ago so past that I don't really know anything about him." Kira answered.

"Hey you, over here!" Tolle yelled in an attempt to get Alex's attention.

"Who me?" Alex asks after swallowing the last bit of his lunch.

"Yeah you. Could you please come over here for a minute?" Tolle respectfully asks.

_Since he had nothing better to do at the moment, Alex decided to humor the young teen by walking over to him and his two friends._

"Oh he actually doesn't look much older than us up close. Anyways I know it's a long shot, but do you know what's been keeping Professor Kato so busy recently? Our friend Kira has had to do all of his other work and is completely swamped because of it?" Miriallia inquired.

"My girlfriend is asking because we were hoping you could tell us something that would make it easier on our friend here." Tolle explained.

"I do know why." Alex answered.

"Can you tell us what the reason is then?" Tolle asks.

"No I can't." Alex answered again.

"Why not?" Miriallia asks.

"Because if I said anything the four of us would be in a cell for the rest of our lives." Alex bluntly answered.

"That's not a very good joke to tell." Kira pointed out.

"Ha ha ha." Alex laughs.

"What's so funny?" Tolle asks.

"I find it amusing that you thought I was joking, and the jail cell thing is a best case scenario. Now if you'll excuse me my lunch break is almost over, so I have to get back to work now." Alex retorts as he turns around and leaves the park.

_Thirty minutes later Alex found himself back at Morgenroete resuming his normal patrol route for the last time. Right now he actually wasn't that far from where Lt. Ramius was prepping the Aegis and the Strike for transport._

"It should be starting soon. Even if it was born through a lie, I hope the few friends I've made here can forgive me." Alex thought.

"Alex, can you come down to the central security office right away please?" the same central security office rep from yesterday asks.

"Look I know I'm a few minutes late coming back from my lunch break, but is that really worth getting cussed out for?" Alex retorts.

"Don't worry you're not in trouble. The boss just had another que…." The central security office rep was saying before he was cut off by the sound of multiple explosions.

_Whether it was due to instinct or the force of the explosions, Alex immediately drops to the ground because of them. Just in case, Alex makes sure all of his limbs are still attached to his body before he starts running to his extraction point._

"Given the situation it's probably safer that I take a short cut through the Aegis and the Strike's hangar rather then run to where I want to go out in the open." Alex thought as he made his way to the aforementioned destination.

_By the time Alex got to said hangar, he saw that his colleges both the ones he actually works for and the ones he pretended to work for are engaged in a heavy fire fight with each other._

"If I'm careful I can slip past all of this on the catwalk." Alex thought as he started to make his way out the other exit.

_Unfortunately it wouldn't be that easy because a random ZAFT green coat who managed to get on the catwalk a few minutes earlier notices Alex and points his gun at him due to thinking him to be an enemy. _

"Oh shit I don't want to have to kill one of my own." Alex thought as he repeatedly glanced at his gun.

_Thankfully Alex wouldn't have to pull out his gun and shoot this man because none other than Lt. Ramius beats him to the punch and saves his skin._

"Glad to see you're alive!" Lt. Ramius yelled.

"What's going on here?" Alex asks.

"ZAFT has invaded Heliopolis. I saw another group of soldiers head towards the Aquis and the Blaze's hangar. There are mostly only engineers and a few soldiers there right now. They won't be able to hold out for long, so go help them while I handle things here." Lt. Ramius ordered before returning her attention to the shootout going on in front of her.

_Alex managed to exit this hangar alive, but the sudden increase of bullet holes near where he was running indicated that someone noticed what he was doing and tried to stop him. Thankfully that someone failed, but anyway he sprints towards his extraction point at full speed thankfully dodging falling debris and luckily only ends up getting shaken up by the occasional explosion. After being thrown to the ground by another of these explosions, Alex looks up only shockingly enough to find that blonde haired intruder from yesterday staring at the remnants of a collapsed wall. He wasn't sure at first given all of the rubble, but now that Alex thinks about it he believes that this is the same area where he met the intruder yesterday._

"What are you doing here?" Alex said as he can't help but ask the girl given the situation.

"Standing and staring at a wall." The girl bluntly answered.

"Okay…. why are you standing there?" Alex asks again.

"To see you again big bro." the girl answered again.

"What do you mean big bro? Trust me I'd know if I had another little sister." Alex retorts.

"Because that's what you are and you aren't to me." the girl answered.

"Arghh I don't have time for a philosophical debate right now. Look if you want to live come with me." Alex said as he started pulling this girl by the hand.

"Okay." the girl said in response deciding to go along with these events.

"Say what's your name?" Alex asks.

"Lula Knight." Lula answered.

* * *

_Now being a party of two, Alex makes his way to his assigned extraction point with this mysterious female intruder/civilian in tow. Meanwhile at his actual destination Emika, Todd, and all of the other ZAFT soldiers with them are engaged in a fire fight with a few Earth Forces soldiers who are dug in just outside the entrance to the Aquis and the Blaze's hangar._

"Emika to all ground teams, what's your status?" Emika said while speaking into a small radio as she took cover behind a overturned vehicle.

"Yzak and the others got away with the Duel, Buster, and Blitz respectively. I managed to take the Aegis, but Rusty's dead. An Earth Forces officer boarded the last machine, and Miguel is trying to capture it now." Athrun answered as his voice was the first to come on the radio.

"Dam… Alright go ahead and get your machine out of here. Todd and I will have the last two units secured in a moment." Emika ordered.

"Understood." Athrun said in acknowledgement.

"Doesn't anybody have a grenade left?!" Emika yells to her comrades.

"I got one!" Todd yells back.

"Then toss it into the center of the enemy formation, and let's get this over with!" Emika ordered.

"Yes ma'am…. fire in the hole!" Todd yelled before lobbing the aforementioned grenade.

_By the time these unlucky Earth Forces soldiers saw the instrument of their death, it was already too late for the sound of an explosion and shrapnel flying made it impossible for them to do anything about it._

"Everybody move in now!" Emika yelled.

_These ZAFT soldiers only found scared engineers, soldiers too injured to fight, and a few innocent civilians who were likely hiding in the hangar for safety once they all made their way inside._

"Is the person I need to find already here? There's only one way to find out." Emika thought as she glanced at the faces of all of the non-ZAFT personal.

"Ma'am what are your orders?" Todd asks.

_Emika's orders were to gather all of the other people here into the center of the hangar after searching them to make sure they didn't have any weapons, next she had a few men stand guard outside of the hangar in case the spy she was here to pick up was still on their way or to warn them if the enemy made a move towards their position, and finally she ordered the remainder of her men to search the offices and computer terminals in the hangar to see if there was any useful information in them._

"Now that you've all been disarmed we can have a more pleasant conversation." Emika said as she walked over to the collection of people.

"What are you going to do to us?" one of the scared civilians asked.

"I'm not going to do anything to you. I'm going to ask all of you a question, and whoever gives me the right answer gets to leave this place with us. As for the rest of you….. well hopefully there are still a few shelters open." Emika explained.

"What do you want to know?" one of the injured soldiers asked.

"Why is there revenge?" Emika asks.

"Um… is the answer to avenge something?" another scared civilian answered.

"Wrong, and from the expression on all of your faces none of you know the answer either." Emika said.

"What should we do with all of them then?" Todd asks.

"Just stick them inside that shipping container over there and lock the door. Someone will let them out after they leave." Emika ordered.

"Alright you heard the boss… all of you civilians go inside the container now!" Todd yelled as he continued to play the role of the dutiful number two.

_Once those civilians were safe… or at least safe as they could be locked inside a metal box, Emika ordered the soldiers under her command that were still inside the hangar to gather._

Did any of you find anything?" Emika inquired.

"None of the physical files contained anything interesting just personal information and financial reports." One ZAFT soldier answered.

"What about the computer files?" Todd inquired.

"There were a few files that we could crack if we had more time, but we were able to download a few prototype weapon designs." A second ZAFT soldier answered.

"Todd and I will take the Blaze and the Aquis respectively. The rest of you are to hold the entrance until we're away." Emika ordered.

"Ma'am, there are two people walking carefully moving towards the entrance!" one of the two soldiers standing guard.

_Deciding to see what all of the hubbub was herself; Emika exits the hangar only to find a Morgenroete security officer with his hands raised in the air whose face is blocked by his hat and a young woman in a red blouse hiding behind him like a scared little girl._

"You're pretty brave approaching us straight out like this. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you and your friend?" Emika asked as she points her gun at these two people.

"Ha ha, so that's what the commander meant in his message." The security officer mumbled as he laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Emika demanded to know.

"What's taking so long?" Todd asks Emika as he comes out from inside the hangar.

"Shut up Todd, not right now." Emika quickly whispers back.

"It's nothing, and how about the fact that there was a question you were supposed to ask me. Is that a good enough reason for you to not pull the trigger?" the security officer answered.

"Why is there revenge?" Emika asks.

"To avenge Valentine's day and ZAFT military service ID#: 36582891." The security officer answered.

_For some strange reason this service number alone is enough to leave Emika and Todd in a state of shock._

"What the hell? That's his number." Todd thought as his shock nearly causes him to drop his gun.

"Take the hat off now!" Emika yelled as she was squeezing her gun so tightly that she was just a hair's breath away from pulling the trigger.

"Violence isn't necessary….. wait I thought I answered the code question correctly?" the security officer asks.

"Take the hat off now or I will shoot you!" Emika yelled.

"Alright alright already so hold your horses." The security officer said as he reached for his hat.

"I'm scared." The girl in the red blouse whispered.

"Don't worry, she's not going to shoot me." the security officer said as he finally took off his hat.

_And if you haven't figured it out already, this security officer and the girl behind him is none other than Alex and Lula._

"So Todd and Emika, what's up guys?" Alex asks.

_Emika didn't say a word, but she did walk up to Alex with a clearly serious look on her face._

"What is it?" Alex asks.

"You bastard, if you've been alive this whole time why didn't you tell me?" Emika asks as she forgets about her position as a superior officer for a moment and starts crying in Alex's shoulder.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Alex: Is this really appropriate to be doing this now?

Emika: Shut up.

Lula: Do I really have to get inside this thing?

Todd: No you don't but it probably be safer for you.

Emika: Next time on Gundam Seed: Revolution "Collapsing Land II"

Alex: Hmmm what's this?... The Silver Astray?

* * *

**Mobile Suit Profile**

**Author Note: **Feel free to borrow these two original Gundams and their pilots for your own stories as long as you ask me first and credit is given.

GAT-X301 Blaze Gundam  
Proto-type transformable general purpose mobile suit  
Height: 18.23 meters  
Weight: 67.1 Metric Tons  
Ultra Compact Energy Battery  
Phase Shift Armor

Pilot: Alex Thomas

Armaments: 1 57 mm beam rifle: The Blaze's primary ranged combat weapon and the same model rifle used by the Strike, it can be stored on the rear waist in MS mode and on the forearms in MA mode. The beam rifle can easily destroy a ZGMF-1017 GINN with one shot, but is mostly ineffective against suits with anti-beam coating. It has an additional handle that can shift to the side, and is often used for extra stability when the Blaze is firing rapidly.

1 180mm Hyper Impulse Beam cannon: The Blaze's secondary ranged combat weapon and a downscaled version of the Launcher Strike's Hyper Impulse cannon. The Blaze was equipped with a downscaled version of this weapon so as to not affect its speed and mobility in MA mode, and suit the Blaze's design as a versatile MS. Stored on the back when not in use.

2 Beam Sabers: Stored in the Blaze's hips is a pair of beam sabers. These are the primary close range combat weapons and can slice through any armor that does not have an anti-beam coating.

"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS: Mounted in the Blaze's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles, or essentially any targets that are too small or otherwise unsuited to use the ranged weapons on. This weapon cannot be used in MA mode.

Technology & Combat Characteristics: Designed as a versatile general purpose combat mobile suit with the ability to quickly respond to changing battle situations like the Strike due to its speed in MA mode. It's also designed to work as a team with its sister unit the GAT-X302 Aquis Gundam. It may lack the ability to equip Striker packs and lacks the defense of a shield, but it more than makes up for it with its generalized equipment. The Blaze's weakness is that it's somewhat more power consuming than the other G-Weapons. For example, if the other G-Weapons could last an hour in a fight before having to recharge the Blaze would only be able to last 40 minutes.

GAT-X302 Aquis Gundam  
Proto-type transformable sniper support mobile suit  
Height: 18.23 meters  
Weight: 67.3 Metric Tons  
Ultra Compact Energy Battery  
Phase Shift Armor

Pilot: Emika Kurihara

Armaments:

1 57mm beam rifle: The Aquis's secondary ranged combat weapon and is the same model beam rifle used by the Strike and the Blaze. It's easily capable of destroying targets like a GINN which lack an anti-beam coating in one shot

1 400mm Hyper Impulse Sniper Rifle: A customized version of the Hyper Impulse Cannon used by the Launcher Strike. Morgenroete scientists discovered that by lowing the cannon's beam intensity you'd increased range, and as such the Hyper Impule Sniper Rifle is capable of taking out multiple targets from a distance with a single shot.

2 Beam Sabers: Stored in the Aquis's hips is a pair of beam sabers. These are the primary close range combat weapons and can slice through any armor that does not have an anti-beam coating.

"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS: Mounted in the Blaze's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles, or essentially any targets that are too small or otherwise unsuited to use the ranged weapons on. This weapon cannot be used in MA mode.

Technology & Combat Characteristics: Like the GAT-X103 Buster Gundam, the Aquis is designed as a ranged support mobile suit. Unlike the Buster however who is designed to alternate between heavy or sniper support, the Aquis is designed purely as a sniper support mobile suit as a result of its ability to quickly change locations in MA mode. It is designed to work with its sister unit the Blaze as a team, and is also capable of working with the Blaze and the Aegis as a separate mobile suit squad for either aerial or space combat while the Strike leads the Duel, Buster, and Blitz as a ground squad or additional space squad if needed.


End file.
